The Wedding
by xxSasukeUchihaxSakuraHarunoxx
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are getting married but what other relationships are unfolding between their wedding party?


The Wedding

[At Iruka and Kakashi's house

"Iruka –Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka was washing the dishes while Naruto was sitting on a maroon stool nearby.

"Can I be part of your wedding?"

"Of Course you were already planned to be my best man so don't worry about it"

"Oh thanks Iruka- Sensei! Sooo you're really in love with Kakashi-Sensei huh?"

"Yep I've loved him since the day I met him"

"Oh that's good I'm glad you're happy Iruka –Sensei I hope I found someone that I love like you love Kakashi- Sensei"

"Don't worry Naruto you're still young you have time to find that special person"

"I think I already did"

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Well it's not a lady it's Sasuke"

"WHAT uh um Naruto this is hard to explain but maybe you shouldn't follow my examples alright you're a little to young for that" Naruto laughed.

"Chill Iruka- Sensei I'm not in love with Sasuke I'd kill myself before that happens and besides I like Sakura"

"Oh ok that's a relief"

[Ino's Flower Shop

"Hey Ino we need to pick the flowers for Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei's wedding" Sakura said to Ino.

"Oh yeah right I love weddings and Iruka-Sensei came by this morning and told me to get some flowers for the wedding"

"Yeah that's what Kakashi-Sensei told me also so what kind of flowers do they want?"

"They want purple Orchids" Sakura gave a sigh.

"Such a pretty flower"

"Yeah they are oh also by the way I heard for the pairings your paired with Sasuke"

"For escorts?" Sakura asked she also smiled.

"Yeah, but it also means you have to dance a lot together"

"Oh no" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura, I thought you'd be happy I mean you get to dance with him, sit with him, do the walk down the aisle thing and you have to spend loads of time with him"

"Well of course I'm happy about that it's just…I can't dance for my life"

"Oh it'll be alright Sasuke's a great dancer he'll teach you if you ask him"

"I guess I could"

[Chapel

"Alright everyone listen up I'm here to tell you all the information about the wedding the two lover birds are out somewhere doing errands for the wedding the rehearsal is on Sunday at 1:00 it is Friday today so get here on time please ok so for the special people in the wedding and escorts and all that stuff Kakashi's best man is Sasuke and he's escorting the maid of honor Sakura Iruka's best man is Naruto and his maid of honor is Hinata." Asuma said.

-Yes! I'm with Naruto! - Hinata thought to herself.

"Ino will be escorted by Choji and Shikamaru Gaara and Konkuro you escort your sister Temari Kiba and Shino you'll be ring bearers and Lee you collect money Neji you'll escort TenTen and I'm paired with Kurenai Lady Tsunade you're paired with Master Jiryaya Genma and Shizunae Gai, you'll marry the couple"

-Ugh I'm stuck with the pervert- Tsunade thought. Jiryaya smiled and waved at Tsunade.

"Everyone can dance right? No need for dance lessons then?" Asuma asked. Everyone shook their heads yes.

-Great everyone can dance but me! - Sakura said in her mind.

"Sakura" Sakura looked to her left. She looked at Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Ino told me you can't dance"

-Oh great thanks Ino Pig!-

"If you want I'll do private dance lessons with you…if you want" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"I'd really like that Sasuke-Kun" Sakura smiled.

-Damn it all I wanted Shikamaru! Not my dumbass brothers! - Temari sighed.

"Alright another note stay with your escort at all times Iruka and Kakashi want to make it look like you actually do get along to their guests meeting dismissed." Asuma added. Everyone left after the meeting.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"How about I meet you at the training ground next to the waterfall tomorrow night at 7:00?"

"Um alright I'll see you then" Sakura leaves.

[The Ramen Shop

Naruto is eating ramen as usual when Hinata passes by.

-Naruto-Kun!-

Naruto finally notices Hinata.

–I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with her so I better start now- "Hinata!" Naruto yells out. Hinata stops walking.

-Naruto-Kun is speaking to me!-

"Come here and join me I'll pay for it!"

"U-U-Uhhh O-Ok" Hinata sits by Naruto"

[The Training grounds

Temari is lying on her back looking at the clouds.

"Mind if I join you?" Shikamaru asks with his hands in his pockets.

"No go ahead" Shikamaru lays on his back next to Temari. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with that Ino girl?"

"No, I asked Asuma if I could switch partners because Ino's been acting really weird around me"

"Then what?" Temari asked.

"Then he told me to go ask Kakashi…." Shikamaru explained.

"What did Kakashi say?"

"Jeeze you bothersome woman let me finish my story" He laughed which made Temari laugh. "He said I could switch partners and now I escort…you"

"Oh I see" Temari said. -YES!-

"Yeah, It was really troublesome to find all the people just to switch partners then come over here to fine you it was such a drag" Shikamaru sat up and laid his back against the tree behind him.

"I'm glad you put the effort in to find me" Temari kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru blushed. He kissed her on the lips and they went back to watching the clouds.

-Just the way I imagined it- Temari thought.

[In a tree

TenTen sat up in a tree watching another fight between her two team mates Neji and Lee. Neji beat Lee…again.

"Just give up already Lee! Neji will always beat you!" TenTen yelled down to Lee. She took a bite of her apple.

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to do 500 laps around the village now don't wait up!!" Lee left.

"Suit your self" She took another bite of her apple. Neji jumped up to the branch TenTen was sitting on and he sat down next to her. "Lee is really stubborn he just won't give up" Neji shook his head.

"Can I have a bite of your apple?"

"Um..sure you can have it all" She handed him the apple she was eating"

"Thank you" Gets the apple.

-I wonder what her lips taste like-

"Neji, I've been thinking and there's something I think you need to know"

"Hm...I have something to say as well" He took another bite of the apple.

"Oh then please go first what you've got to say is probably more important than what I have to say anyway"

"No, ladies first" TenTen was surprised no one ever called her a lady before especially Neji.

"Um well alright uhh well I don't know how to say this but for several years I've always watched you fighting and I've always admired you as a gentleman…"

"TenTen" Neji spoke. "Come straight out with it" He continued to eat the apple.

"Well I uh…um…" Her hands started to get sweaty and her heart started to race this never happened to her before she thought. "Neji Hyuuga I think I'm in love with you" TenTen jumped out of the tree and ran straight for her house. TenTen sat on her bed holding her knees up to her chin. There was a knock at the door.

"TenTen!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you want something to eat? It must have been really tiring training with that Neji and Lee"

"Um no thanks mom I'm not that hungry"

"Alright then if you do get hungry come downstairs"

-How can I blurt it out like that?! He probably thinks I'm a weirdo and not worth his time- There was a knock on TenTen's window. TenTen gets up and pulls back the curtains. Neji is standing on the tree branch outside her window.

"TenTen open up" She opens the window. He leans towards her and kisses her lightly on the lips. "I think I love you too" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

[Ramen Shop

Naruto and Hinata finish eating and they get up.

"T-thank y-you N-N-Naruto" Hinata said nervously.

"Eh don't worry about it" Naruto smiles at her and she gave him a tiny smile back. "I'll walk you to your house" Hinata didn't feel like arguing with him and plus she liked his company so they just started to walk. "So…has that bastard cousin of yours been treating you ok?

"Y-yes more r-respect a-a-actually"

"Glad to hear it" Hinata started to blush and they finally arrived at the Hyuuga manor. "Well here we are"

"T-thank y-y-you a-again N-N-Naruto"

"No problem" They look at each other awkwardly at first. "Hinata…" Naruto kisses her on the cheek "Thanks for spending time with me I had a great time I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto waved at her at he left. Hinata touched her cheek, blushed, and then fainted.

[Iruka and Kakashi's house

"I hope all the kids are getting along with each other and aren't to mad at us for the pairings" Iruka told the jounin. He was washing the dishes again.

"Their closer than you think" Asuma said he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Meaning…" Iruka asked.

"Meaning their getting along and" Kurenai was interrupted by Gai.

"Being youthful!" Gai shouted.

"You can put it that way" Baki said.

"I was also thinking since the boys that had to double up have some how found girlfriends they can pair up with them instead of doubling up" Kakashi told them.

"Good Idea" Iruka said.

"I know" Kakashi smiled.

"So are we making new pairs or what?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess so" Kakashi said. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started writing down the pairs over again.

[The next day at Ino's flower shop

"Hey Ino aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Shikamaru today?" Sakura said walking in.

"No, haven't the jounin told you? Kakashi-sensei switched some people around because some of the guys got girlfriends Temari is with Shikamaru now and I'm with Gaara"

"I feel sorry for you"

"Hmph whatever"

"Oh yeah have you noticed all the brides mates and escorts seem to be getting together now?"

"Your next billboard brow"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said leaning against the counter Ino was standing at.

"Sasuke likes you stupid!" Ino blurted out.

"Hm?"

"Why else would he ask you to go to THEE most romantic spot?"

"Because it has good lighting at night?" Sakura laughed.

"Haha your funny billboard brow" Ino said sarcastically.

"I know I am" Sakura gave a smile. "Well I'll see you later I'm going to go pick an outfit for tonight"

"See ya" Ino yelled after her as she left. A few minutes after Sakura left Gaara walks in. "Hey Gaara"

-What the heck is Gaara doing in the flower shop…? - Gaara picks a pot of purple lilacs then he goes to Ino to pay.

"These…are for you" He left the pot next to Ino and he left.

-I got my favorite flower from Gaara- Ino was left staring at the door Gaara left through.

[Sakura's house

-Ugh what should I wear?!- She picked up a pink kimono

-Nah way too much pink- She threw it on her bed on top of a pile of her kimonos leaving her closet completely bare. Sakura sat on her bed.

"The blue one is good" Said a voice to the left of her she let out a gasp and instantly stood up. "Relax it's only me" Naruto said waving and smiling at her." Sakura breathed in and out.

"Jeeze Naruto you scared me"

"Sorry" He let himself in through the window Sakura grabbed her blue kimono and held it against her body looking at the mirror. "You said this one looked good?"

"Yeah" Naruto said to her he sat on her bed next to the pile of kimonos.

"Thanks I think I'll wear it. Wait. How did you know about me picking kimonos?" Sakura asked.

"Ino told me"

-Stupid Ino pig! She has to always blurt things out-

"Oh" Sakura said putting her kimono down on her bed.

"But I didn't stop by to help you pick out a kimono I stopped by to tell you Hinata and I are dating"

"Oh you are? That's great! Congratulations"

"Thanks, also if you haven't already heard Neji's dating TenTen, Shikamaru's dating Temari, and I also heard there's some chemistry going on between Gaara and Ino but I'm not totally sure if that's true" Naruto explained .

"REALLY!?" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Yup, then there's me and Hinata which I already told you, Asuma and Kurenai, of course Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei …Kiba and Ayumi"

"Ayumi?"

"Yeah, she's this girl that works at the pet shop"

"Oh I think I've met her before" Sakura said searching in her mind.

"Yep then there's Chouji and I think he's dating a girl named Yumi"

-Great Chouji is even dating someone! - Sakura thought to herself.

"Kankuro and Kiki, Lee and Kemi, Shino and Kali Kemi and Kali are twins, Genma and Shizunae"

"Wow…everyone seems to have someone" Sakura said kind of sad.

"Oh yeah then there's old lady Tsunade and pervy sage" Naruto said laughing.

"Whoa" Sakura looked surprised she never imagined Tsunade dating Jiryaya. She had the worst mental image in her mind.

"Yeah it surprised me at first too…yeah so all these pairs are going to be in the wedding"

"What happened to the pairs Kakashi-Sensei made?" Sakura asked.

"He changed it for the people who doubled and who had no one" Naruto explained.

"Oh I see"

-I'm the only single girl!! Besides Ino but that doesn't count because she is on the verge of getting Gaara AHHH!!!-

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"No one so far" Naruto said. He got up off her bed and moving towards to window "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Get a move on before someone else does" He left after he said that.

"Easy for you to say baka" Sakura smiled to herself and she got dressed.

[Market

Ino was buying grocery when Gaara walked in the store.

"Hey Ino"

"Oh hey Gaara I put the flowers you bought me in my room it's really pretty thanks"

"Your welcome I was wondering if you want me to walk you home after your done shopping" Gaara asked.

"I'd really like that" Ino answered back with a smile.


End file.
